Recovery
by oakalpha
Summary: Deux personnes brisées, complètement brisées. Au bord du suicide pour l'une, et au bord de l'insensibilité émotionnelle pour l'autre. Il suffisait juste de s'envoler. / Bethyl.


Et hop! me revoilà avec un joli petit Bethyl un peu déprimant ! Je me suis d'abord inspirée d'un gif d'une nana dans une baignoire qui semblait juste hyper triste.. Je m'attendais pas à ce que j'arrive à écrire ça au final, mais bon ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Les mots arrivent d'eux même alors je vais pas m'en plaindre !  
>Bon, je sais qu'il va y avoir de la déception parce qu'il n'y a pas de lemon, mais bon.. Je trouvais que ça n'allait pas aller avec un lemon alors j'ai préférer éviter. Après, peut-être que je ferrais une suite, à voir ! Bref ! Bonne lecture ! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>'eau coulait à flot et tombait majestueusement dans l'œuf en acryl que formait la baignoire de la salle de bain. L'eau était montée jusqu'à la moitié de la hauteur de l'œuf, et quelques vagues se créaient à cause des soubresauts de la jeune femme recroquevillée au fond de la baignoire. Ses jambes étaient recroquevillées contre sa poitrine, maintenues par un de ses bras alors que l'autre était contre son visage, sa main posée sur sa nuque. Son visage était posé sur ses genoux alors que ses cheveux trempés collaient à sa peau humide son corps était tout aussi trempé que le reste, à moitié immergé dans l'eau de la baignoire. Le rideau blanc était fermé, et empêchait quiconque de la voir. Un dernier reniflement se fit entendre avant que la jeune femme ne relève légèrement le visage. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur son visage pour décoller distraitement les mèches de cheveux collées, et pour envoyer au diable ses larmes. Sa main glissa sur le mur en carrelage pour trouver à tâtons le robinet de la douche lorsqu'elle trouva le dit robinet, elle le tourna rapidement pour couper l'eau.

Elle laissa son dos retombé contre le fond de la baignoire, laissant ses longues et fines jambes s'alignées sur la ligne de la baignoire. Ses pieds ne touchaient par le fond de la baignoire. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle se laissa glisser sous l'eau, en totale immersion. Ses doigts tenaient les rebords de la baignoire et se relaxaient, petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, ses doigts se raccrochaient à la baignoire avant que son visage ne ressorte de l'eau. Elle soupira et laissa sa tête retombée mollement contre le rebord arrière de l'œuf, ses lèvres encore entrouvertes et ses yeux grands ouverts. **« La vérité c'est que j'ai peur. »** souffla-t-elle comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un alors qu'elle était belle et bien toute seule. Etait-elle devenue folle ? Peut-être. Après tout, cet isolement pouvait la rendre folle. **« Je ne sais pas où ma vie va. »** Elle soupira et passa à nouveau ses fines mains sur son visage, complètement attristée, prête à recueillir de nouveaux sanglots.

_**« ****Relationships are just too hard.**** »**_

Son corps enroulé dans une serviette en coton, elle se baladait dans son appartement, ses cheveux tombant dans son dos et sur sa poitrine. Ses pieds la guidaient mollement à travers son salon, passant autour du canapé en cuir et de la télé posée sur un meuble au centre du salon, pour finir par glisser dans la cuisine. Sa main ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une pochette en cuir brun avec du fil doré servant à la reliure. Elle s'appuya un instant sur le rebord du plan de travail, ses cheveux tombant en avant alors que ses ongles tapotaient nerveusement le marbre du plan. Elle finit par ouvrir la pochette, dévoilant une lignée de couteaux de cuisine allant du plus gros au plus petit. Elle prit un des moyens dont la poignée était en argent recouvert d'une couche de cuir noir. Pourquoi en était-elle arrivée là ? Sa vie était à ce point foutue ?

En même temps, elle avait foutue en l'air son futur mariage pour un coup d'un soir qu'elle n'avait même pas revu, qui ne l'avait même pas rappelé. Elle avait eu le malheur de trop boire ce soir-là, seulement, elle avait eu l'idée lumineuse de le ramener chez elle alors que son fiancé allait débarquer le lendemain matin. Mais bien évidemment, son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool n'avait pas pris en compte ses divers éléments. Il n'avait même pas voulu l'écouter. Jimmy n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait pris ses affaires, jeter son alliance au sol et avait quitté l'appartement en moins d'une heure. Sa famille avait forcément mise au courant, mais pas par la jeune femme, non. Par Jimmy. Sa sœur, outrée, avait arrêté de l'appeler quotidiennement, et son père, furieux et déçu refusait de la voir lorsqu'elle venait un week-end sur deux. Ses collègues de travail avaient aussi appris la nouvelle et l'avait pris en grippe. On parlait sur son dos dès qu'elle passait les portes du restaurant pour rejoindre la cuisine, on la jugeait, on l'insultait, tout dans son dos. Ses amies s'étaient petit à petit éloignées d'elle pour qu'elle se retrouve seule, toute seule chez elle. Elle avait finis par couper la ligne de son téléphone pour éviter les canulars incessants. Beth était au bout du rouleau.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours été la gentille fille que l'on adorait, que l'on aimait bien, à qui on discutait facilement. Mais depuis cette foutue soirée, toute sa vie avait été bousculée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça, oh que non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant que plus rien n'était dans son contrôle ? Tout échappait à son envie, à son désir, à son contrôle, tout. Elle soupira et glissa lentement la lame du couteau contre l'intérieur de son poignet, frissonnant en sentant la froideur de la lame de métal contre sa peau nue et fine. Allait-elle sauter le pas ? Elle soupira à nouveau, laissant le couteau tombé au sol. Elle n'avait même pas la force de faire ça.

_**« Why does everything always have to be so hard for me ? »**_

Dans l'appartement à côté du sien, la porte en face, ce n'était pas vraiment la même solitude qui régnait. Une dispute de couple. De la vaisselle heurtait le sol alors que des hurlements étaient poussés par la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son petit ami l'a trompé dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. C'était incessant. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… A chaque fois, elle avait pardonné son petit ami, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. **« Tu sais quoi Daryl ? »** avait-elle dit sur un ton étonnamment calme, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine cachée par un pull en cachemire blanc. L'homme l'a regardait, un sourcil haussé, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Il en avait marre de l'entendre hurler pour un oui pour un non. Il ne l'avait même pas trompé cette fois, il avait juste flirté avec une de ses collègues, c'était dingue. **« Je me casse ! »** Il soupira, et se décolla du mur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle choppa son sac avec ces affaires et tourna les talons. **« Bon courage pour trouver quelqu'un qui te supportera Daryl ! Moi, j'en ai fini ! »** Avant même qu'il ait pu en placer une, elle était en dehors de l'appartement après avoir gentiment claquée la porte.

Il garda son sourcil haussé avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Une de plus, une de moins, quelle différence cela avait pour lui, au final ? Rien. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne, et ce depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait que ses collègues de son salon de tatouage sur qui il comptait un minimum. Juste le minimum syndical. Il n'avait pas une confiance aveugle en eux non plus. La seule personne qui avait son estime et sa confiance était un flic d'Atlanta qu'il ne voyait qu'une ou deux fois par mois : Rick Grimes. Au final, il était un peu tout seul ici, à Savannah. Mais il était bien ici, il s'en fichait. Il finit par ouvrir la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon, et vint s'accouder à la barre en fer qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le vide. Il tira une taffe de sa cigarette, rejetant la fumée au-dessus de lui avant de tourner sa tête sur le balcon à sa gauche. Il y avait la voisine.

La petite blondinette qui travaillait dans un restaurant dans le centre-ville. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendue d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas rare qu'il l'entende chanter ou jouer de la guitare vue qu'elle laissait sa fenêtre ouverte, mais depuis un mois, c'était devenu le silence radio. D'autant plus qu'il ne voyait plus son copain sortir de chez elle ou qu'il n'entendait plus les disputes. Il y avait eu une violente dispute il y a de ça deux mois, mais il était occupé, et n'avait pas réellement payé d'attention à cela. Mais en attendant, elle était ici, assise sur sa chaise en osier, portant juste une grande chemise bleutée alors qu'un verre de vin bien rempli était posé sur la petite table à côté de la chaise. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il se doutait que quelque chose clochait au vu des quelques marques qui fonçaient la peau de ses cuisses. Oui, il était observateur, surtout devant une jeune femme aussi jolie.

_**« I fight it but it's stronger than me. »**_

Ses doigts enserrèrent le pied du verre à vin et le porta à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée. Elle s'était déjà vidée la moitié de la bouteille qui était à ses pieds. Elle avait juste besoin d'oublier, juste pour une heure, pour une soirée. Elle soupira et passa une main vague dans ses cheveux blonds pour les attachés en un chignon désordonné au-dessus de son crâne. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que le voisin l'observait. Allait-il se moquer de sa façon de s'habiller ou de la tête qu'elle avait ? Visiblement non, il l'a regardait juste. Ils semblaient tous les deux être des êtres brisés. Elle le regarda un instant avant de se pencher pour chopper la bouteille de vin et de la lui montrer. **« Je vous paye un verre ? »**

Il s'était attendu à tout, mais vraiment tout, sauf à ce qu'elle lui propose un verre de vin, un bon vin semblait-il en plus. Il eut un très léger sourire avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier gris qui jonchait sur une petite table de son balcon. Il haussa les épaules et ne tarda pas à sortir de son appartement pour rejoindre celui de la jeune femme, sa porte étant celle face à la sienne. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le balcon puisque l'appartement était fait de la même manière que la sienne, le mobilier et la déco changeant. Il s'installa sur le deuxième siège en osier, et laissa la jeune femme lui tendre un verre remplit. Elle gardait les verres à vin dans un coffre en cuir qui était à côté de la table. Il l'a regarda prendre une nouvelle gorgée avant qu'elle ne l'observe, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. **« Je ne connais même pas votre nom. Quelle mauvaise voisine je fais. »** Il y avait beaucoup d'ironie dans sa voix.

Daryl l'observa un instant avant de prendre une gorgée du vin qu'elle lui avait offert. **« Daryl Dixon. »** Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de fouiller par terre pour récupérer un paquet de vieilles cigarettes qui devaient date d'au moins un ou deux ans. Elle avait arrêté de fumer lorsqu'elle avait commençait à avoir une relation sérieuse avec Jimmy, il lui avait demandé. Depuis, elle ne fumait qu'une ou deux cigarettes de temps à autres, quand les coups durs tombaient. Avant même qu'elle ait commencé à chercher son briquet, il lui présenta le sien, et elle l'en remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant de commencer à tirer sur le cylindre de nicotine.** « Vous travaillez où ? »** Il était surprit par ses questions. Elles étaient anodines, et complètement désintéressée. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs, totalement.. **Brisée.** Comme si on venait de la briser en fait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il répondait à ses questions… **« Je tiens un salon de tatouage en ville. Et toi ? Chef dans un restaurant dans le centre ? »** Elle l'observa un instant. Elle était surprise de le voir la tutoyer, mais bon au final, ils étaient voisins, alors autant être familier directement. **« J'étais, ouais. J'ai dû démissionner. »** Il haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir l'histoire de cette fille.

Il avait toujours vu cette fille très enjouée, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et là, il était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir. **« Pourquoi ? »** C'était indiscret et maladroit, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher le mot de sortir. Il voulait vraiment savoir. **« Parce que je ne pouvais plus travailler là-bas, c'était.. insupportable. » **Lança-t-elle avant de se resservir un verre de vin.

_**« Nobody is gonna hit you harder than life. » **_

Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et avaient finis par s'endormir sur le canapé de la demoiselle, deux bouteilles de vin laissées vide sur la table du salon, avec une bouteille de whisky et la série Friends tournant encore sur la télé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passée une aussi bonne soirée. Une petite routine finit par s'installer entre les deux. Presque tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre pour boire un peu, et juste discuter. Elle en apprit plus à propos de Daryl. Il avait eu une enfance et une adolescence difficile avec un père qui le frappait lui et son frère et qui ne l'aimait pas du tout. Son grand frère était en taule, et il avait l'habilité à faire confiance aux gens. Il n'y avait qu'avec Beth que ça s'améliorait. Il avait confiance en elle, il avait appris à avoir confiance en elle. Il avait même commencé à développer des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de l'amitié, tout comme c'était la même chose de son côté à elle. Les choses évoluaient, et allaient dans le bon sens.

C'est un matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans son lit, avec Daryl encore endormi à côté et qu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte que les choses commencèrent à changer bizarrement. L'envie d'aller ouvrir ne l'a tentait absolument pas. Alors elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre en arrière. Elle n'avait rien dit à Daryl à propos de son enfer d'il y a quatre mois. Elle s'était arrêté sur le fait qu'il n'était plus possible pour elle de travailler là-bas et c'était tout, ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet depuis. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité contre sa porte, si bien que le bruit réveilla Daryl. Il émergea difficilement, des grognements sortant de ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait. La jeune femme l'observait, une de ses jambes légèrement repliées. Elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait, son ex-fiancé. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Daryl posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme, et glissa une de ses mains pour mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de poser un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire, et à l'expression de Daryl, elle secoua la tête négativement, comme pour lui dire de ne rien faire pour la porte. **« Tu as déjà pensé à déménager ? »** lui demanda-t-elle en reportant son regard sur le plafond blanc. C'était une question bizarre pour lui, mais pour elle, c'était lourd de sens. Si elle déménageait, elle pourrait facilement retrouver du travail, elle abandonnerait son passé ici, à Savannah et pourrait vivre tranquillement sans cette peur de retomber dans les vices de l'enfer.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, dubitatif, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. **« Pourquoi ? »** Elle l'observa à nouveau et tendit la main pour retirer les mèches qui cachaient les yeux bleus de Daryl. Ils agissaient comme un couple, avaient les sentiments d'un couple, mais ne s'étaient toujours rien dit. **« J'aimerais déménager. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir toute seule, j'y arriverais pas. »** Il se pencha doucement, posant son front contre le sien avant de glisser sa main contre sa hanche pour l'attirer à lui. **« Où ? »** Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte et se lova contre lui. **« Miami ? Orlando ? Nashville ? Je sais pas, une ville de Floride. Je veux voir la mer.. »** Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il avait déjà pensé à partir, et à ouvrir un nouveau salon de tatouage ailleurs. Il pourrait avec ses économies, ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait. Il avait toujours épargné, payer tout ce qu'il avait à payer sans dépenser plus que nécessaire. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée. **« On pourrait se reconstruire ailleurs, tu sais. »** souffla-t-elle avant de le pousser pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Les bruits contre la porte n'étaient devenu qu'un vague bruit de fond qu'il n'entendait pas. Elle s'installa sur son bassin, ses mains sur son torse et se pencha doucement sur son visage. **« C'est une bonne idée. » **répondit-il avant de glisser sa main sur son visage pour caresser doucement sa joue. Elle se pencha un peu plus, laissant ses lèvres effleurées les siennes avant qu'il ne presse sa nuque de sa main pour attirer complètement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était simple, doux, et lent, avant de prendre une tournure plus chaude, plus amoureuse, plus sensuelle, moins sage. Ils finirent par se lâcher, à court de souffle. Beth l'observa, les yeux brillants. **« Alors partons. »** Il eut un petit sourire et inversa les rôles pour être au-dessus d'elle il colla ses lèvres contre son cou avant de se rapprocher de ses lèvres pour les embrasser. **« Partons d'ici. »**

_**« I think I'm falling in love with him. » **_


End file.
